


Unexpected

by BabygirlandFin



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabygirlandFin/pseuds/BabygirlandFin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) This story starts after the series end - It's a Bridget/Machado story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/gifts).



**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

Credit: A special thanks goes to my dear friend pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)

**Chapter 1…**

Bridget Kelly stood next to her brother-in-law. She was now ready to tell the truth, after such a long time. It was difficult for her. So often Bridget thought she should tell him the truth—only she didn't dare. Because of Macawi; he was a dangerous guy.

She could feel her heart beating in her throat. She didn't know how to say it; it was incredibly hard. Her hands felt ice-cold with the fear, she cupped them together in an effort to warm herself up a bit.

She sighed and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

He wanted to give her the time she needed to tell him it. No matter what it meant. He swallowed, but said nothing.

Andrew symbolized so much for Bridget. In recent months, he had been her life. But it was so wrong! He was the man of her lost sister.

Now she swallowed. Bridget looked up and watched Andrew very closely. She loved the man's eyes. Thus, she had found it so incredibly difficult to tell him the truth. Should I really tell him? Is it mandatory to tell him? she thought.

Andrew was getting impatient. What going here on? What's wrong with her?

It was a Saturday morning. The two had just had breakfast together. It was so nice. They've cleared the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher together. Now the tension was palpable. Something indefinable was going on and he was starting to get afraid.

"Andrew, we have to talk." Bridget made a gesture and together they went into the living room.

Finally, she told him the truth. She looked him in the eye; she'd never seen that expression on his face before... It was a mixture of anger, sadness, and betrayal. Bridget gradually got fearful.

Nevertheless, he spoke softly, almost tenderly. "I... have to think about this. Siobhan would never change herself. She was never like you. You both are really twins?"

She nodded and smiled at him slightly.

He swallowed a moment and then spoke again, "The time we both had together was really great and indescribably beautiful. But in spite of everything— everything was built on a lie. A big lie. Why didn't you tell me? I mean, we've slept together! You should have told me. It was a secret, okay. I understand it. But I ask myself, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! But I don't know how I should tell you. I was afraid."

"I would have protected you."

"Yeah, Maybe. I just told you something about Bodaway Macawi, the guy who broke into the apartment. He was dangerous. Too dangerous for us all." She looked deep into his eyes and saw a little pity there.

"Siobhan— I mean, Bridget, I think I fell in love with you. In spite of everything. I need some time for Juliet and me to get over it. I think it's best if you take off for a little while." He cocked his head to one side and just looked at her for a moment. There was a shine of tears in her eyes, which made him swallow hard again.

"I understand," Bridget said softly. "I hope we can build a friendship. "

"Maybe more," he whispered. His gaze was still fixed on her. He suppressed the thought of taking Bridget in his arms.

"Your friendship would enough for me."

"Time will tell..." Andrew said. "I thank you for being a better mother to my daughter than her own stepmother has ever been."

"You don't need to thank me," Bridget assured him. "It's time to pack my things and see where I'm going. Please tell Juliet she can contact me anytime. If you don't lock the phone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense. As long as you promise me that the phone bill won't skyrocket, like Juliet does, I'm fine with it. I have your number, so I can reach you at any time."

Bridget laughed. "No, I've left that phase behind me." She left him, went into the bedroom, sat on the bed, resting her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

What should she do now? Whom should she contact? Should she call Agent Machado?

She let her tears flow freely and noticed Andrew, who was in the hallway watching her. He hurried into the room and then he was beside her, pulling her into his arms. He didn't like to see her suffer so. Even if it was her fault.

She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. With his thumb he gently stroked away her tears and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.

She let him kiss her for a moment, then she gently pushed him away. "I think we should leave it until we are sure about our feelings."

He sighed against to her lips. "I think this will be hard. I'm addicted to you." He kissed her again.

"But this was all built on a lie." She looked at him and pushed him away to get up. He stood as well, getting closer and stopping a few inches from her. "Please. Don't make it harder for us than it already is!" Bridget took her bag and grabbed some of her stuff, gathering what she would need in the near future.

Only the question was still whom should she call?

She chose Victor Machado. But how would he react? It wouldn't be easy. That was sure.

To be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_Credit: A special thanks goes to my dear friend pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

**Chapter 2…**

Bridget said her Goodbyes to Andrew and quickly left the apartment. Her home, where she had spent the last few months. It hurt, down deep to her soul but she had no other choice. Andrew had needed to know.

But now Bridget was stuck in the middle of a disaster.

The blond stood in Park Avenue and dug her cell phone out of her pocket. The only option left was to call Victor Machado. Bridget sighed deeply. That would be even more difficult than telling Andrew the truth...

Bridget's finger hovered over the dial button. But shortly after she put the cell away.

"Damn. Where are you Malcolm?" she muttered under her breath. He would take her to his apartment. Unfortunately, this thought had a snag: Malcolm had disappeared. Which was unusual behaviour for him.

He was the only one she could rely on.

xxxxxx

Victor Machado has finished the case. He was glad about it. For him, it was a personal matter because of his ex-girlfriend, Shaylene Briggs. Even if the case was over, Victor hoped that Bridget Kelly was well.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He checked the ID; there was the name 'Siobhan Martin'. He sighed. So much for the case being finished.

"Agent Machado," he answered. "How I can help you, misses Martin?"

"Hello, Agent Machado. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Why?" Machado asked. "The case is closed"

"It's about my sister," Bridget said, feeling discomforted. "Bridget."

Victor Machado swallowed. He thought that nothing would bring him out of the rest. But so far from it. By the mention of the name Bridget, he felt very nervous. "Is she..." He coughed and cleared his throat. "Is she alright?"

"Can we discuss it in person? Meet me at Starbucks, the one near Park Avenue, in half an hour." She hung up and hurried off. Hopefully, things will be made clear soon. Bridget sighed again.

xxxxxx

About half an hour later Victor walked into the Starbucks.

"Hello." Bridget smiled shyly at Victor and gave him his coffee mug.

"Hello, misses Martin," Victor greeted and then nodded his thanks to her. "So. What's this about your sister?" he asked, getting immediately to the point.

"Let's sit down and then I'll tell you." The young woman pointed to a bench and slowly made her way over, the FBI agent following her.

When she sat down she looked at him intently, she could see the fear in his eyes. So she began immediately and without further ado. "I'm Bridget Kelly. Not Siobhan Martin."

"What? I mean, excuse me? _What_?"

"I am Bridget."

"You lied to me? All this time?"

"I was afraid because of Bodaway and his followers."

Victor took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "That's no excuse. I would have protected you, Bridget. And why did you not tell me?" he asked, a bitter tone in his voice.

He was angry with her. But he could understand why she'd done what she had.

"My sister had contacted me," Bridget said. "Siobhan went missing, shortly after we met. I saw my chance... That's why I took over her identity and that the case is now closed. I thought I could eventually take my own identity back. I wanted to give a statement against Macawi. But I was scared..."

Victor Machado sighed. How should he respond? Ask her to stop speaking? He was an FBI agent and this was certainly not something he should be hearing.

"Wow... I mean— Wow... This is crazy," he muttered.

But he had pity for this young woman. She hadn't done anything wrong before this. What should he do? The stolen identity was an issue...

The case of Bodaway Macawi was completed and filed, closed and done. But the theft of the identity of the sister was still open. Should he make a case against her? He had to decide. Both of them had been through so much in the last few months, and Bridget Kelly was no longer a drug addict.

"I'm an FBI Agent. I should have noticed! I'm usually observant, it's my job to see things... But you, Bridget, are a good actress. "

Now, he looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She should have no fear! He had not intended it; he did not want it.

"This will be hard to ignore. But in your case—" He paused for a moment before continuing, "I'll make an exception. That is, as long as none of my colleagues look into it further. Which I don't think will be an issue since the case is settled."

Bridget answered with a gentle "Thank you."

He carefully lifted his hands. "Okay, what I'm about to say now shouldn't be taken as a pickup line... But, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No, unfortunately, I don't. I don't know where Malcolm is," Bridget said with a sigh. She was worried about her friend, Malcolm Ward. He had never been away so long and usually reported in with her at least once sometimes twice a week.

Except for the time when he was kidnapped by Macawi and his men.

"I repeat my statement: 'This isn't meant to be a pickup line, but do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Bridget looked at Victor for a moment, before she started to laugh heartily. He looked confused.

"I don't want to bother you," she said.

He was quick to take her hand. "Not at all. I offered, didn't I?" He squeezed her hand slightly to emphasize his sincerity, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. He could admit, at last, he had always thought she was pretty.

Approximately an hour later, they both entered Agent Machado's New York apartment. Since he was in NY so often, he had rented a second apartment.

To be Continued?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_Credit: A special thanks goes to my dear friend pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

**Chapter 3...**

Victor put the traveling-bag down and looked at her. "I can offer you the bed."

She crossed her arms over her chest and wrinkled an eyebrow up. "Of course not!" She looked at the pretty couch and grinned. "The couch looks very comfortable."

"Wait till you see the bed." First he grinned like a little boy but then he realized what he said and muttered a 'sorry' in embarrassed.

She threw him an evocative look. And he gulped. "I think, I will take the couch," she insisted.

He listened to her and nodded. But he wasn't completely certain about the situation. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am very fine with the couch." She nodded one time to give the words more power and she smiled gently at him.

He still did not like it – he wanted her to take the bed. He wanted to be a gentleman. She should not sleep on the couch.

xxxxxx

"Hey, dad," Juliet greeted as she walked into the apartment. She saw her father sitting on the couch, but she didn't see her stepmother. "Where's Siobhan?" she asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Please, sit down." He gestured at the couch next to him. His daughter sat down next to him. "So," he sighed, but he wanted to scream. What should he tell his daughter? Which part?

It was a bit hard but he decided to be honest with her. Even for him it was a hard thing. Would she believe it?

If this was in a television show, maybe it would be funny, but in real life it was really strange. Even if at the beginning, he felt like he was in a sitcom.

"So... the woman, who you liked the last few months, was not Siobhan, but her twin—Bridget. Did you know she had a twin?" Andrew watched his daughter carefully. But she seemed just as speechless as he was when he'd first learned of it.

"Wow, no, I didn't know," Juliet finally said. "You're telling me, it was not Siobhan?" She closed her mouth. Then open it again a few times before finally saying, "No matter who she really is, she is the best mother I ever had. I mean, Bridget."

He carefully squeezed her hand, offering comfort and understanding. "Juliet, what should we do now?"

"We need to get Bridget back," she said, looking at her father closely.

Andrew saw that she was serious. Her expression was serious, too; set in a way he knew meant she would not change her mind. "Are... are you sure?" he asked; he wanted to play it safe.

"Yes. And I don't mean Siobhan," she clarified. "But Bridget. We just need a plan."

Andrew pulled his daughter into his arms. Yes; he missed Bridget, too.

Xxxxx

"Good Morning," Victor welcomed the sleepy Bridget as she shuffled into the kitchen. They'd talked long into the night and they both looked like they'd just fallen out of bed.

"Morning," muttered the blond woman. Bridget had made the effort in bathroom, she was showered and had brushed her teeth, but she still looked as tired as she felt.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, watching her with a grin.

"Um... um, the night was too short." She shrugged and plopped onto a chair, eyes half-closed and smothering a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Yes, I believe you. I'm not feeling much better. Would you like some coffee?" he offered. She looked at him for a moment before she nodded. He quickly poured her a cup and hinted to her that she can take milk and sugar.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and mixed the delights to give the coffee a better flavor. Her phone rang, but she ignored it. She did not want to talk to Andrew now... Maybe in a few days.

Victor took the chance and went to her phone. He saw the ID and answered, willing to talk to him. "Victor Machado," he answered. "How can I help you?"

"Good morning, Agent Machado. Is Bridget at your place—or...? Wait. Why do you have her phone?"

Victor engaged the speakerphone so Bridget could hear as well. But she shook her head, eyes wide, and refusing to speak. He raised an eyebrow; after all, it was her phone. What should _he_ say to Andrew, anyway?

"Yes, she's here," he finally said. "But she currently doesn't want talk to anyone. She needs some distance." Bridget kicked him lightly in the shins. He bit back a scream and threw her a surprised look.

"Thank you, Agent Machado. Please pass along greetings from us."

"Yes, I'll do that."

Andrew Martin hung up and Victor threw Bridget a look. She stuck out her tongue, making him laugh. "Mister Martin wants to log in with you, or wants you to talk with him."

"I heard, and I think I need some more distance. I'll go to a hotel."

Victor shook his head. "That's not an option, you're staying here. You're stuck with me."

She tilted her head slightly. "Are you really sure? It's not going to be a problem? I mean, because I've lied to you."

"Last time, you told me the truth," Victor said. "I can understand why you did it. And somehow, I knew all along which sister stood in front of me, if I'm being honest. Your eyes—your eyes betrayed you."

"And, in spite of everything, you've never said a word to me?" Bridget asked, skeptical. "I mean, you've seen me enough times."

"Okay, maybe not the whole time I knew it," he conceded. "But ninety-eight percent, I did—after we concocted the plan together."

Bridget huffed. "Oh, you mean when I put the fake blood in my bra and it saved me from the ball?"

"Exactly. But, now, let it go—we don't need to talk about it anymore. You are no longer the old Bridget from Wyoming. You're clean, a good mom and you've told the truth." He sighed, "But where's Malcolm Ward?"

"I also would like to know."

Victor carefully took her hand in his and stroked his thumb gently over it. "We'll find him," he said, wanting to reassure her.

She smiled bravely. "I hope so," she said. But her eyes gave her away. They glistened with unshed tears.

He quickly stood up and pulled her into his arms. He realized, as she clung to him and his shirt soaked with her tears, that he would like to know how much Malcolm meant to her. But his attention was now on the woman in his arms and he stroked her back soothingly as he spoke softly to her.

To be Continued?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

Credit: A special thanks goes to my dear friend pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)

**Chapter 4...**

A few weeks had passed since Bridget moved in with Victor Machado. In that time, it was confirmed that Malcolm Ward was dead. This shook Bridget. It was clear that one of Macawi's people were behind it.

And it seemed to bring Bridget and Victor closer together. It was amazing. Everything changed between them.

They were sitting on the couch together and she passionately kissed him, but soon Victor pulled away. "We shouldn't, Bridget," he whispered. Although it was difficult for him, he could still be somewhat reasonable.

She held him tight. "Why not?" It was the only thing she said, nibbling on to his lips.

"I believe that what I have said before, I change my mind," he said, pulling her back to him and kissed her passionately.

Some time later, the two broke apart again, both breathing heavily and looked at each other lovingly. He grabbed her hips a little tighter and his expression darkened somewhat. "Bridget, I'm serious. We can't really do this." He wanted to let go, but her hand covered his, stopping him.

Bridget sat back and gave him a pout— her famous pout which none could resist. "Why not?" she asked.

"Please, think of Andrew and Juliet."

"I don't need to think of them. They don't belong to me, but to my sister. We've already discussed that, at length. Of course, I love them, care about them, but not in the same way I love you," she said, looking at him seriously.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked as uncertainly as a schoolboy.

"I'm sure." She pulled him back towards her, looking into his eyes. "If we can build an us, then let's try it. I mean, I would be willing to try it. Let's just see what the future brings."

Victor nodded, he was sure he wanted Bridget have as his partner and would give anything to make her happy.

Andrew stared at his cell phone again. Should he call Bridget like he wanted to or let his dear be to build a life without him? Then he realized: Now or never. He pressed the green dial icon.

Bridget pulled away reluctantly from a grumbling Victor when her phone started ringing, vibrating in her pack pocket. "Sorry! But I have to answer it, whether I like it or not."

He nodded and put some space between them on the couch.

Bridget fished her phone out and answered it. "Hello, Andrew."

"Hi, Bridget. How's the situation?"

Victor was outrageous! He had leaned in close again and was nibbling lightly at her neck. She couldn't help the way she shivered lightly. She smothered the urge to sigh into the phone. "Everything was okay, more than okay. And with you?"

"We miss you. So, I wanted to ask... if we can meet?"

She saw Victor getting closer again and gently shoved his head away, lowering the phone to whisper "Stop it!" But she couldn't stay angry at him... Not when he looked at her with his hazel eyes. She raised the phone again to talk with Andrew and Machado grinned knowingly.

"Sure, why not? Are you free the day after tomorrow? We can meet for coffee at Starbucks."

"Okay, five o'clock okay?"

"All right. Until then. Bye," she said and ended the call. She set her phone down and playfully hit Victor on the shoulder which only made him laugh. Bridget watched him. "So, what should we do now?"

Victor looked her in the eyes, mocking an innocent expression until he leaned in close again.

xxx

Andrew looked at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. He was visibly nervous as he waited for the meeting with Bridget. He was nervous! And Juliet was calm.

"I can absolutely understand that you're psyched," Juliet said slowly. "But, Dad, you're acting like a teenager! And your fidgeting is starting to make me nervous. Stop it"

Andrew stilled. "I understand, Juliet, but what should I do? This week will decide how things continue between us."

Juliet shook her head and left the room.

Andrew gave her retreating back a frustrated look. What am I doing wrong? he thought. First, Siobhan with her affair with Henry. Then Bridget, whom I thought was my wife, the mother of Juliet, the whole time. And now Juliet. There must be something I'm not doing right... He briefly shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away.

Finally, he gathered his jacket and his phone and he left for his meeting with Bridget.

**To be Continued?**


End file.
